Was it her duty?
by wickedelphie21
Summary: 2024 or so and +Logan and Max Cale+ are in NYC...NEW CHAPTER ADDED!!!
1. Life After Seattle

+Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or the shows characters. :o) wish I did though, cause they're genius.  
+Author's note: Um, yeah I haven't done this in awhile, so if it's awful just tell me LOL. NEwho, does any1 know nething about the shows status for next season? Just wondering. Hoping really, that the show continues, well forever he he. ALSO, please leave some feedback, cause it REALLY helps. Thanks, and enjoy...  
DrkAngll21@hotmail.com  
  
Max looked both ways before crossing the busy New York City street. She hoped that Logan didn't mind her being a couple minutes late tonite, her boss had asked to meet with her about a possible promotion. Max and Logan both knew that with his income, Max didn't need to work. It was just that Max had this urge to be "out and about" ever since they'd left Seattle.  
  
It'd been a long time since they'd left Seattle and things had changed. Sketch had never really settled down with anyone, and it was Max's guess that he was still roaming the streets of Seattle looking for more ways to make more money. America was prosperous again though, and it wasn't hard for a young capitalist, as Sketch used to call himself, to become established.  
  
Kendra and Original were still in Seattle, still friends and both still looking for Mr. Right. It was Max's guest that Kendra was still with Mr. Multiples, and Original was still looking for her "lickety-boo." She longed to be able to talk to them on a regular basis, but since she and Logan had moved to NYC, things had gotten difficult back in Seattle. People were still looking for Max, and even Logan, and sending a letter or giving a call out there would blow their cover.  
  
It was a year after Logan and Max met that they'd started living together, and not long after decided to get married. Max was apprehensive at first at the thought of settling down, but Logan was the one guy that made her heart melt and she couldn't live without him. She'd really cooled down the past two years in New York, especially since she no longer had to worry about kickin' someone's ass every other night. And when she and Logan found out a couple weeks ago that she was expecting their first child, she tried to be happy, but couldn't help wondering if everything would go smoothly.  
  
"You're late," Logan said when he heard the door click chut to the apartment. He heard Max curse herself via whispering and laughed. Then she strolled in smilng sweetly, and Logan bit his lip. She never failed to amaze him and take his breath away.  
  
"What's Sexy up too? Max asked wrapping her arms around Logan's neck, and reading the computer screen from over his shoulder. Logan kissed Max's arm lightly.  
  
"Buying some stock to secure the future of our children," he told her, turning his chair around. "Speaking of which, how is the little one?" Logan asked placing his hands on Max's waist and pulling her towards him.  
  
"Just fine and dandy," Max answered, placing her hands on top of Logan's. "So, you going to sit here or cook us dinner?" Logan stood up, a feet he was very grateful for achieving a a year before he and Max had gotten married.   
  
At dinner they discussed Max's promotion and Logan's newspaper editoroffer he was considering. They were halfway into their meal when the phone rang. Max flew to answer it, hoping it was Kendra or Original since she hadn't talked to them in awhile.  
  
"Cale's, this is Max," she said, smiling at being able to call herself a Cale, een after two years or so of marriage.  
  
"It's Zach," a husky voice revealed. Max's heart raced.  
  
"Zach?" she whispered in disbelief. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"  
  
"Max, I need your help, Lydecker's after two soldiers, two ex-fives," he told her.  
  
"Who is it?" Max asked, sighing.  
  
"I can't do this without you, Maxie."  
  
"Who is he after, 'Zachie'" Max asked, growing angry. Why did he always have to be so melodramatic?  
  
"I've already gotten a plan together," Zach continued. Max rolled her eyes.  
  
"Zach! Who the hell is he after?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Trenton and Kayla," Zach said. "I'll call you in 24 hours." The line went dead and Max shook her head with irratation.  
  
"Max?" Everything ok?" Logan asked from the dining room.  
"Fine," she yelled to him. She walked back into the kitchen and sat down.  
  
"Who was it?" inquired Logan. Max comtemplated telling him, because she didn't want to upset him. "Max, honey, you're trembling." And she was, because she knew that when Zach called tomorrow her life would never be the same.  
  
"I was thinking maybe we could go to Seattle before the baby comes," Max said, determined to change the subject. Logan looked at Max in silence, knowing very well if his wife changed the subject something was up.  
  
"That sounds fine. I'll start lining up tickets and making reservations if you want," he suggested picking up their dishes. Max smiled, and nodded, her mind somewhere else.  
~*~  
"Max, could you go over the communications information with me?" Kayla asked. "I can't quite grasp it all." (Even the ex-5 had their minor problems here and their, besides the seizures.)  
  
"123142591011678, no talking, get back in line!" a guard told Kayla shoving her away from Max.  
  
"Tonite, trade beds with Zach," Max whispered. Kayla nodded in acknowledgement.  
~*~  
Max was moody the rest of the night and started crying when she'd made Logan go sleep on the couch and he'd actually gone. Worrying about Zach, and Trenton and Kayla kept her up all night and it didn't help when her "morning sickness" hit her at about four o'clock.  
  
When Logan woke up his back ached and his throat yearned for a drink of water. He walked to the bathroom, avoiding the bedroom. He opened the door slowly, rubbing his eyes. When he turned the light on, he saw Max huddled on the floor having a severe seizure, Tryptophan pills spread out across the floor.  
  
"Max!" he cried, crouching down next to his wife. He collected her up in one arm, and with his free arm reached for a couple pills. Max looked into Logan's eyes with helplessness. This was the sole reason Logan hated Donald Lydecker, the one reason he'd ever desire to kill someone ruthlessly-- the pain and even embarassment Max experienced during her seizures.  
  
"Lo..gan, Logan," she whispered as he held the pills to her lips.  
  
"What? What is it, Max?" he asked, searching her eyes, looking into her soul. There was something there, but he coulsn't quite figure it out.  
  
Logan had carried Max to their bed and let her rest. The seizures had been getting worse as the pregnancy progressed, and Logan wondered if Max would even make it to full term. He was sitting in a wooden chair next to the bed when Max began to stir and mumbled his name, rolling over in the bed to face him.  
  
"I'm here, Max," he reassured her, stroking her cheek. Max's eyes fluttered and she smiled lightly at her wonderful husband. It seemed whenever she has had a seizure since they'd started living together, Logan was always there to take care of her-- always there when she'd come out of it. And as much as Max hated to admit it, she needed Logan more than anything else in the world. Sometimes, she couldn't believe how much she loved this man.  
  
"How long have I been out?" she asked, curiously, twining her fingers with his, her heart swelling with love. She'd certainly changed after the four years since they'd met.  
  
"About four and a half hours," Logan said, with that distinctive informant net voice. "Max, something's going on, and I know you don't like to talk about Manticore, but I can see it in your face."  
  
After a long moment, Max looked at Logan and said, "Zach called last night."  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Who Will She Choose?

+Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or the shows characters. :o) wish I did though, cause they're genius.  
+Authors Note: Sorry if it seems short, I wanted to get something new out for you lot. Hope you enjoy it...please leave a review. Also, I'm thinking about doing a website if anyone has any ideas or pictures they are willing to share.  
Thanks for reading,  
DrkAngll21@hotmail.com  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"It's out of the question, Max!" Logan said, angry that Max would even think about fighting in her condition.  
  
"Logan, please don't make me be the reasonable on here, cause you know how much I hate that," Max told her husband with a sarcastic tone. "O gotta do this or Kayla and Trenton might become lab rats again."  
  
"Problem is, Max, you're not being very reasonable," Logan informed her. He took his glasses off and rubbed his face and stubble with his hand.  
  
God, he's sexy, Max was thinking. She sighed, "Please, don't do this."  
  
"What? Tell my wife that our first child could be in danger if she goes out and tries to be Super Human?" Logan asked, trying to remain calm. Max opened her mouth slightly, but didn't know what to say, and a silence fell between them.  
  
The phone rang, and they both jumped. Logan picked it up, keeping his eyes on Max's face.  
  
"Yeah?" he said. Max hear someone speaking on the other line, and Logan lowered his head. "What time?"  
  
An hour later Max was sitting alone in the apartment, sipping coffee. She knew exactly what she was going to do, whether Logan approved or not. Max was a soldier and non one could cahnge that, not even Donald Lydecker, her creator.  
  
She changed into her cat suit, which was tighter than usual. Figures I'd already be gaining weight, Max said to herself, studying her reflection. She rolled her Ninja out of the apertment and ventured to the first floor.  
  
Five minutes later, she was sitting on a park bench next to a dark haired Zach. His hair was shorter, and there was no hint of a barcode on the back of his neck. It was Max's guess that he's had it recomved again.  
  
"What's our plan?" Max asked, avoiding eye contact. She was nauseous, and hadn't eaten, but she didn't want Zach to find out she was pregnant.  
  
"Brynn is joining us in Philly where she was contact of two other ex-5s," Zach told her. Max's heart stopped and she looked over at Zach.  
  
"Philidelphia?!" she exclaimed. "I thought we were staying in the city."  
  
"You assumed we were, Max," Zach told her forcefully.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't need to assume if you weren't so damn dramatic when you ask me to do things," Max yelled. Zach was surprised she had yelleda t him, and he looked around to see who had heard. He leaned in to whisper.  
  
"Get it together, Max," he told her feircly. "you're a soldier, you have a responsibility." Max bit her lip adn raised her eyebrows, bracing herself for what she was about to say.  
  
"I can't go," she said, watching a little boy walk with his parents, who looked a bit older than Logan. Max smiled, realizing she and Logan would be doing the same thing near this time next year.  
  
"It's not an option, soldier," he told her standing. "You'll report for duty tomorrow morning before day break."  
  
"Zach," Max started, but he'd already begun to walk away. Max stood up and as he did Zach turned back.  
  
"You chose him once, but that was for yourself. I won't let you choose him over your family," he yelled to her.  



	3. Blah, the exciting part is coming, I pro...

+DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters from the show...yepperz....ok...  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Max was quiet at dinner, and Logan didn't push her to talk. She knew when Zack came to the apartment tomorrow, she would end up either pissing Zack off and possibly lose him forever or breaking her true love's heart by breaking his trust.  
  
"Logan, you know I love you, right?" Max asked Logan. She needed to hear him say it. Logan walked to over to Max and crouched in front of her, taking her hands into his.   
  
"Of course I do! You're carrying our child, and you've kept me alive these past few years. Without you, I might never have walked again," Logan told her. Max smiled and brought Logan's hands to her lips.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered, standing to kiss Logan.  
  
"I have to go to Louisville, Kentucky for a week. A large black market is developing on the Ohio River, and Bling and I are going to do some research," Logan told Max.  
  
"When are you leaving?" Max asked. Maybe she could help Zack and Logan would never know.  
  
"Tonite around nine," he told her.  
  
"Oh," she said, trying to hide her relief. Max let her eyes fall on the clock and hoped Logan would follow her gaze.  
  
"Why don't we go for a walk?" he suggested, noticing she had glanced at the time. Max swallowed and looked at her husband's hands laced with her own.  
  
"No, you should pack," Max told him, putting on a smile. "We can walk when you get back," she paused and bit her lip, "-- maybe in Seattle?"  
  
"I'd like that," Logan told her, smiling, and leaning up to kiss her nose.  
  
A couple hours later, Max was once again alone, and sitting on the couch. Once she knew for sure that Bling and Logan were a ways out of the city, she was going to go shopping for a new cat suit, and then she'd try to get in touch with Zack.  
  
:o) Review? 


	4. Flight to Philly

DiScLaImEr: I don't own Dark Angel, just wish I did. ;o)  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long to put out chapters. I'm trying as fast as I can, I'm just really busy with school and work. ENJOY! :o) There's a FLASHBACK in this chapter from "Blah, Blah, Woof, Woof" and I don't think it's exactly accurate, so forgive me.  
~DrkAngll21@hotmail.com~  
  
"How do you think she's doing, Bling?" Logan asked his assistant and most trusted friend for about the billionth time after only an hour on the private jet.  
  
"I don't know, but I'd be doing a whole lot better if you'd stop asking me every five seconds." Logan smiled.  
  
"Sorry, it just the first time we've been apart since we found out Max was pregnant," Logan told his friend. Bling put a reassuring hand on Logan's shoulder.  
  
"She's a big girl, she can take care of herself," Bling told Logan.  
  
"I know, it's just," Logan said, trailing off.  
  
"What?" Bling inquired, noticing a hint of hesitation and fear in Logan's voice and countenance.  
  
"Zack called the other day," stated Logan.  
  
"Manticore's own?" Bling asked. Logan nodded.   
  
"Yep, that's the one. Max and I had a fight about it because she still thinks she owes him her life," Logan said.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure she won't do anything to put herself or the baby in danger."  
  
~*~  
  
"Your total is $156.72, Mrs. Cale," the sales clerk told Max. Max, smiling sweetly, looked around the store, then at the clerk. No one was around, so Max, falling very easily back into the swing of things, put a stiff hand around the clerk's neck and raised him into the air a bit.  
  
"Listen, I can't have my husband finding out I made a purchase like this while he was away," Max explained with an angry voice. "So, here's what you're going to do. You're going to forget I came in here, forget I bought something, and forget I didn't pay for it. Got it?!"  
  
The clerk nodded vigoursly, and Max dropped him. She collected her purchases and strolled out. Fifteen minutes later she was following Zack on her Ninja to JFK International.  
  
When they arrived, Zack handed Max a plane ticket. Max grunted sarcastically.  
  
"You mean we don't get to hijack the plane?" she asked Zack.  
  
"We're a married couple," Zack told Max, ignoring her comment about the hijack. What he said jolted Max.  
  
What?!" Max blurted.  
  
"When I bought the tickets, I registered us as Mr. and Mrs. Zack Guevera."  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Zack handed Max one of the glasses and smiled.  
  
"I figured you'd wanna be across the border before sunrise," Max said.  
  
"We've got a secure night's lodging, may as well take advantage."  
  
Zack brushed the hair out of Max's face, and Max could feel the goosebumps on her arms. Zack was staring into her eyes and smiling.  
  
Please don't kiss me, she thought to herself. It would change so much.  
  
"You really care for him don't you?"  
  
~*~  
  
"You think that's phony sentimentality," Max said. Zack laughed.  
  
"It's for the mission," he told her. "Not let's go, or we'll miss the flight."  
  
~*~  
  
Logan dialed the apartment, needing to hear Max's voice.  
  
"You reached who you dialed," Logan's voice told him. He looked at his watch, it was only eleven thirty, Max was usually back from clubbing by now.  
  
"Maybe she stayed out later cause she's not with you," Bling suggested, reading Logan's mind.  
  
"I'll try her cell," Logan said out loud, dialing the number.  
  
"Hey," Max said.  
  
"Hey!" Logan replied. There was a laugh on the other line.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not here or maybe my phone's off. Gotcha tho, didn't I?" the voice message played.  
  
"Only Max," Logan sighed, smiling. But, he was worried, she never turned her phone off when he was away. He got the feeling something was up.  
  
Reviews are greatly appreciated. :o) 


	5. A Memory Not Forgotten

DiScLaImEr: Hey, I don't own these characters, aight? But wouldn't that be cool?  
A/N: Thanks to Katy Winske for her help with this chapter, (she typed some stuff for me, spelled some things wrong ;o) IM her at KatyWinske if you have AOL IM and get bored lol) Anywho, I hope you guys like this cause I think it's coming along all right.  
Talk to ya later,  
~DrkAngll21@hotmail.com~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was still dark when Zack and Max arrived in Philly. Zack had fallen asleep on the plane,giving Max time to think. She remembered the first time she'd seen Zack after her marriage to Logan.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"What are you doing here?" Max said aloud in the hotel bathroom, washing her hands and admiring her wedding ring. Zack emerged from one of the stalls and Max turned to face him.  
  
"How'd you know I was here?" Zack asked.  
  
"Come on, Soldier, it's what we were made for," Max replied. "Though I must say, I'm a little surprised you let yourself be revealed so easily." Max smiled, followed by Zack.  
  
"Well, maybe, it's all part of the plan," he told her slyly. He crossed the small bathroom to lock the door. Max turned to face the mirror above the sink.  
  
"What plan?" Max asked, sensing trouble. She could see Zack approaching her, and putting his hands on her shoulders from their reflections in the mirror.  
  
"I've missed you," he told her, loooking sheepish. Max sighed, it was now or never. She turned around quickly.  
  
"Zack, I'm on my--" she was cut off by the contact of Zack's lips with hers. Squeezing her eyes closed, Max let Zack kiss her.  
  
"I've got lodging for us in Northern Canada," Zack said, pulling away from Max, and taking her hands into his.  
  
"Zack," Max whispered, looking into his eyes, placing her left hand on Zack's cheek. "Zack, Logan and I are--" she paused choosing her words.  
  
"What's Wonder Boy up to these days?" Zack asked.  
  
"We're on our honeymoon," Max blurted.  
  
~*~  
  
She never told Logan about the kiss, or that she'd seen Zack that week on their honeymoon in the Carribean. And it burned inside of her, because she loved Logan so much. But, it was that day that Max realized that she'd loved Zack too. Just not in the way that he wanted her to.  
  
So here she was, nearly a month pregnant, sitting on a plane next to the one man that could ruin her life forever. And, it didn't change a thing, cause right now she was Max from Manticore. A soldier on a mission.  
  
~*~  
  
"Logan," Bling said, waving a hand in front of the young man's face. Logan shook his head, looking at Bling.   
  
"Sorry," he said after a quick breath.  
  
"Can't get her out of your mind, can you?" Bling asked. Logan shook his head.  
  
"I can't help thinking something is wrong," Logan told Bling, looking at his hands. "What if she's in the hospital and I don't know it? What if Lydecker is at the apartment as we speak?"  
  
"Max is a soldier, Logan, she can take care of herself. She has before," Bling said. Logan's face turned red.  
  
"It's different now, Bling, don't you see that?" he yelled. "She's pregnant and if she's not careful we'll never have children."  
  
"Do you wanna go back?"Bling asked, knowing that Logan would say yes.  
  
"This whole black market thing can wait, can't it?" Logan said, sighing.  
  
~*~  
  
It didn't take long to rendevous with Brynn, Jace, and Jaundi since they were waiting for Max and Zack at the airport, "Welcome Back Newlyweds!" signs in hand. Max guessed that this was used as a coverup, because if Lydecker and his men already had two X5s in captive here in Philly, it was no doubt that they were on the prowl. Looking for other soldiers to come to the rescue.  
  
"Let's get to it," Jace said as the five soldiers walked out of the airport. "Lydecker and his men have a temporary setup on the lower eastside. We'll go there late tomorrow, and scout out the situation. Then, we'll start to develop how we should approach them." Zack nodded, pleased with Jace's outline.   
  
"No!" Max said suddenly. Everyone stopped and looked at her strangely.  
  
"Max, are you all right?" Jace asked, brushing Max's arm with her hand. Max looked at Jace, then everyone. How could she tell them that they needed to hurry up, kick some ass, so she could get back to her husband? How could she tell them that there was a baby inside of her that was making her soft hearted as the days passed?  
  



	6. Shortie

"Six in the morning and she's not here," Logan said, turning on the lights in the apartment. He had caught the first available flight to New York, leaving Bling behind, where he'd stay and keep an eye on things.  
  
Logan dialed Max's cell, making himslef a glass of water.  
  
~*~  
  
Max heard her phone ringing and raced to her bag to answer it.  
  
"Yeah?" she said breathlessly.  
  
~*~  
  
Her voice at last. Logan's heart was racing and he could barely speak. SHe was still alive, that was a plus.  
  
"Hello?" Max asked, irritated that whoever had called her wasn't speaking.   
  
"Where are you?" Logan inquired, looking around the house.  
  
~*~  
  
Logan. His voice almost made Max want to cry. She'd missed him more than she usually did when they were apart.  
  
"I'm," she cleared her throat, "I'm at home." Lying didn't come easy to Max when it involved Logan.  
  
~*~  
  
Logan remained calm, because even though he knew she was lying he couldn't blow his cover. She had to suffer a little.  
  
"Really?" Logan said. "What room?"  
  
"I'm sitting on the couch, reading," she told him. Logan wanted to laugh.  
  
"That's amazing," Logan said. "Cause I'm sitting on our couach as well, and you're nowhere to be found.  
  
~*~  
  
Max slapped her forehead, letting out a whispered curse.  
  
"So, now tell me where you really are," Logan demanded calmly.  
  
"Philidelphia,"Max stated. "Logan, please don't be angry. They need my help."  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DARK ANGEL OR IT'S CHARACTERS.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER CAUSE IT WAS ORIGINALLY PART OF THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER. ENJOY! :o) DrkAngll21@hotmail.com   
PS sorry it's taken so long...  
  
Was It Her Duty: Chapter Six  
  
  
"Max, you're not invincible," Logan said. "If you think being pregnant doesn't change anything you're wrong." Max bit her lip, then laughed nervously.  
  
"I'm fine, nothing's going to happen to me." And with that she hung up her phone and fought back tears.  
  
~*~  
  
Her phone was off and Logan was pissed. Grabbing his still packed bags, her dialed a pilot her knew well and arranged a flight to Philly.  
  
~*~  
  
Max strolled around downtown Philidelphia, her hands in her coat pocket. It was early evening, and in a couple house "Phase Two" of the mission would commence.  
  
Max knew Logan would come here and try to save her. She wasn't angry, it was her own fault, knowing how much Logan cared for her.  
  



	7. Out of Her Mind

  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DARK ANGEL OR ITS CHARACTERS.  
AUTHORS NOTE: THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS FULL OF FLASHBACKS, BUT IS A FLASHBACK IN ITS SELF.  
  
  
"Yeah! Sing it girl!" Original yelled at the girl she'd been eyeing all night. Karoke was a new thing at The Crash. Since Logan had become able to walk again, he'd been joining Max and the gang every once in awhile, including tonite, down at The Crash.  
  
As the song ended, Original went off to meet with the singer.  
  
"Who's next?" asked the bartender. The four remaining at the table, (Logan, Herbal, Sketchy, and Kendra), all looked at Max.  
  
"No!" she laughed, shaking her head.  
  
"Come on, Max, you promised," Kendra insisted. Max rolled her eyes, but stood up and walked to the bar.  
  
"Looks like I'm next," she told the bartender, taking the mic.  
  
"What'll it be?" he asked her. Max looked at him funny. "You're song?"  
  
"Oh, um, how about something pre-pulse?" she suggested. The bartender nodded, picking out a CD and placing it on the player.  
  
"Strictly turn of the century," he told her, smiling. Max thanked him and waited for the music and teleprompt to start up.  
  
"If you gave me just a coin for every time we say goodbye, well I'd be rich beyond my wildest dreams, I'm sorry for my weary life," Max more read than sang. She searched for Logan, and smiled somewhat when she found him staring right back at her. He waved and gave her two thumbs up.  
  
"I know I'm not perfect," Max said, almost as if she were saying it to Logan.  
  
~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~  
  
Max stood behind Logan, glaring Bruno down.  
  
"Logan, I'm begging you, please let me take him back to the guys that want him dead."  
  
~*~  
  
"But I can cry," Max continued, though a bit behind.  
  
~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~  
  
Logan!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I saw the ambulance downstairs and I thought-"  
  
~*~  
  
"If I say I'm coming home, I'll probably be out all night."  
  
~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~  
  
There's something you need to know about the ex," Max said softly. She hadn't wanted to hurt him.  
  
~*~  
  
"And I hope you can see this heart, behind my tired eyes," Max said slowly.  
  
~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~  
  
The contact of his lips scared Max, it wasn't what she'd planned. But who knew if she'd see him again after she and Zack crossed the border into Canada? For once, Max had gotten caught up the moment.  
  
~*~  
  
The song kept playing, but memories were flooding Max's thoughts and she stood on the bar just holding the mic. He was there, ten feet away and she couldn't tell him.  
  
"I...I'm sorry," she muttered, her heart beating a thousand miles per hour. Max jumped off the stage and ran out of The Crash, just barely noticing Logan had jumped up to follow her.  
  
It was cook outside and it slowed Max down a bit. It had rained that afternoon, and there was still somewhat of a mist. But, nothing unusual for Seattle.  
  
AS long as Max could think about these things, she didn't have think about him. She didn't have to see his face when she ran out of The Crash. And she didn't have to acknowledge she'd slowed to a walk so he could come after her.  
  
"Max!" Logan yelled, right on time. Max turned to face him. "Max, what happened?"  
  
"Logan," Max said. "Remember when Zack and I were going to go to Canada?"   
  
"Yeah," Logan said.  
  
"And, the incident in the car?" she added.  
  
"Logan, there's something you need to know."  
  
"Max," Logan said softly, "I thought we decided it was nothing. We've been over this already."  
  
"If it was nothing, Logan, then why do I get goosebumps when you touch me? Why do I smile at the sound of your name? How come I can't get you out of my head? Why do I keep failing at trying to convince myself that it meant nothing?" Max paused, taking a breath and avoiding Logan's eyes. "And all this time I've been holding this in, I know you've probably been thinking about saving the world and not me. And I understand why you wouldn't return what I'm feeling, but I love you, Logan, so much. I'll stop working for you if you...if you want, I just-"  
  
"Max," Logan whispered. He took her face into his hands and led it to his lips. When he released her, he smiled, "I've loved you since long before that kiss."  



	8. Bleeding

Was it her duty?

**Was it her duty?** Part 8 

The flight from JFK to Philidelphia was for most passengers, a short one. For Logan, it was an eternity and plus some. He knew that Max would go, and she would fight, and they'd probably beat Lydecker and his band of bastards. But, Logan also knew that Max could get careless, and that their child could be in grave danger. 

He got a taxi, and was dropped off in the middle of downtown. He walked the streets looking, yearning to see her. If he could just stop her, just this once, things would be okay. 

~*~ 

"Max, what's wrong with you?" Jace asked. They were crouched on the top of the building they'd soon be invading. Max was getting that feeling in her stomach, the morning sickness that came at night. 

"Jace, there's something I gotta tell you," Max whispered. Jace was stunned to see that there were tears in her genetically engineered sister's eyes. 

"Are you all right?" Jace asked, brushing hair out of Max's face. 

"I can't fight," Max blurted. "Jace, I'm--" 

"Jace and Max, the countdown is on. Carryout orders in thirty seconds," Zack said over the walkie talkie. Max closed her mouth, deciding not to tell Jace after all. 

~*~ 

Logan heard gun shots, and he knew right away it was them. He ran to where his ears took him. It was only a couple of blocks before he saw the black Humvee's pulling out, trying to escape. Lydecker was most likely trying to salvage anything he could of whatever was in the building towering over Logan. 

A crowd was already gathering, and two young cops were trying to patrol them. Logan digged out a press pass, and made his way past the cops and ran into the building. 

~*~ 

Max didn't use a gun, she never did. But, when she fell down, when she felt the bullet hit her, she knew it was over. She knew that this once she should have taken the gun from Zack and just gone with the flow. 

Jace was nowhere in site. No one knew that Max was down. And even if they did, they wouldn't realize the severity of her situation. She was bleeding, she could feel it oozing out. She cried, unable to move. 

~*~ 

Logan saw her, scrunched up on the floor, clutching her stomach. She was trying to stand, but couldn't. Then Logan saw the blood and everything around him seemed to dissapear. 

More to come... 


	9. All Over Again

Max's hands trembled as she scanned the bare hospital room. She felt an emptiness inside of her that was only accented by the emptiness of her own surroundings. Where was Logan?  
  
A young male nurse entered the room dressed in pale green scrubs, whistling a tune Max didn't recognize. He noticed that Max was awake and smiled. "Good morning, Miss Cale."  
  
"That's Mrs. Cale," Max corrected him. "Where's Logan?"  
  
"Mrs. Cale, you're very sick. The doctor doesn't think it's safe for you to see anyone just yet," he said, checking her IV.  
  
"Bull shit," she replied. "Where's my husband?"  
  
"Don't get excited," the nurse said sternly.   
  
Max scowled and tried to rise up in the bed to give him a peice of her mind. Pains shot throughout her body and she screamed in agony. Almost immediately after her painful cry she heard someone in the hall struggling with someone else, and Logan burst into the room, straightening his shirt after fighting his way into the room.  
  
"Max!" he exclaimed, his heart full of love. He felt like he was going to burst. "I was so worried." He buried his head in her chest, but Max pushed him off violently.  
  
"What's wrong with me? Why can't I move without feeling like someone's stabbing me a hundred times in a couple of seconds?" Max asked, looking at the nurse, then Logan. A doctor entered.  
  
"You were shot, Max. You were alone, Jace said she lost you in the mist of the chaos, and someone saw you and just started firing. The bullet hit you just below your stomach," Logan explained.   
  
Max swallowed hard, the reality of the situation slapping her in the face. She frantically opened up her hospital gown and ran her hand over her stomach, outlining stitches and dry blood. She looked at Logan with fear, and the bullet penetrating her skin flooded her thoughts. She remembered lying on the cold tile of the building, she remembered Logan crying out and calling for help, and she remembered the blood. There had been so much of it. Too much.   
  
Then she remembered the paramedic telling Logan there was nothing they could do. The baby was gone, and Max was getting very close. And, she remembered seeing Logan cry. But it was all blurry, like it had happened to someone else. Or like she'd dreamt it up. A nightmare she was forced to live.  
  
"You're alive," the doctor said. "And that's the most important thing."  
  
"I can't go," she said, watching a little boy walk with his parents, who looked a bit older than Logan. Max smiled, realizing she and Logan would be doing the same thing near this time next year.   
  
"It's not an option, soldier," he told her standing. "You'll report for duty tomorrow morning before day break."   
  
"We can start over, Max. We have plenty of time to have kids," Logan was saying, but Max's head was spinning.  
  



	10. In the End

Part 10: In the End  
  
Logan will be okay. It'll sting him at first, he'll burn inside for the love we shared, but after awhile, he'll forget about me. He has other things to worry about.   
  
I'm probably going to try to find Zack. Or, maybe, I'll turn myself into Lydecker. Wouldn't he love that?   
  
I wasn't cut out to be a parent, once they let me out of the hospital last week, I felt this immense amount of relief. Like, maybe I'd wanted this all along. No, I don't think that was it. Because when I took my stuff yesterday, when I walked out of our apartment for the last time, I cried.   
  
I loved Logan. I still do. I probably always will. But, we can't help the fact that I wasn't normal. I did the right thing. I helped my family, even if we were created together in a lab, I still helped my family.   
  
So, I've done my duty. I've served, and I've lost everything. I'll adjust. Soldiers always adjust.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, well that's it. Um, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry it took me long periods of time to upload chapters, my computer crashed and I've had to work at school. If you have any comments, email me at DrkAngll21@hotmail.com or ladycroft21@fiberia.com (i check this more often.)  
  
Thanks again for reading! 


	11. Things Changed

Max looked down at the city, the lights flickering. The lights in New York City never went out. Max wondered if he was still living in their old apartment. She wondered if he still thought about her or loved her or wished he could hold her in his arms.  
  
But then she thought that maybe it was only her that had thought of their past since she'd left him. It'd been four years. Four years since she'd made the mistake of helping people whom she'd thought were her family, and in turn sacrificed the happiness of the family she'd made with Logan.  
  
She'd turned to Zack for guidance. But he'd shut her out, angry that she'd let herself nearly destroy the mission just because she hadn't had the guts to tell him the truth.  
  
~*~  
  
"People could have died, Max," Zack told her forcefully. "People that depended on you."  
  
"People did die, Zack," she told him. "I lost a child, and I lost Logan. And in a sense, I've died. Why can't you see that?"  
  
"Max, I can't help you. You did this to yourself," Zack said, shutting his door and placing a heavy shadow on Max's heart.  
  
~*~  
  
For four years she looked for someone to help her. She'd gone from being married to a successful journalist, to a beggar looking for someone to take her in. Just like after the escape, Max was starting life again. Learning things all over again.  
  
She had thought about going to Lydecker. It was a last resort, but she didn't have many options before her. Especially since Zack had denied her any comfort or care. But, Lydecker was no longer working for Manticore. He'd remarried and started anew, just like Max wanted too. She didn't think he'd be up for housing a person that could ruin his new beginning.  
  
The pavement was wet as she walked towards the building. She knew which one it was. She knew exactly how to get there even after four years. Everything seemed the same, and yet it was all different to her. She wondered if she was at all different. Or if Logan was. What if he had moved on like she had initially hoped he would?  
  
The elevator seemed slower, but finally the bell rang and the doors opened. Before her was the door. Their door, to their apartment. She choked back tears. Anything could be behind it now. A wife and child clinging dearly to Logan Cale. A man so broken and torn by the loss of his wife he didn't even recognize the outside world anymore.  
  
Or, it could just be Logan. Like he'd always been. Max could feel the sweat warming her palms and her heart began to race. She'd imagined him sitting there all these years, simply waiting for her return so that he could start life again. But she knew that was stupid to think, because even though she couldn't function without him, he more than likely had functioned without her.  
  
She knocked three times and waited for some sort of response. She prepared herself, wiping her hands on her pants. The doorknob turned slowly and Max swallowed hard.  
  
"Can I help you?" a man asked as he opened the door. Max tried to hide her dissapointment.  
  
"Oh, um, I I'm sorry I thought someone else lived here," she muttered turning to leave.  
  
"Have we met?" the man asked. Max turned around and squinted as if analyzing him, trying to figure out if she knew him.  
  
"I don't, I don't think so," Max told him. She looked down the hall and swallowed. "Do you know Logan Cale?"  
  
"That old bastard?" the man laughed. Then he turned and looked into the apartment, "Hey kiddo, you got a visitor."  
  
"I told you, I don't take visitors," a muffled voice said. "If you can't get it straight, then I'll find someone else to work for me."  
  
"Fine, but she's awfully pretty," the man said turning back to Max. She was looking to the side a bit, clearly upset. "She looks upset man, maybe you should see her."  
  
"You're awful at this job, you do know that right?" Logan said, walking to the door. He looked at the girl before him. Bruises, scrapes, greasy hair, and an ashamed face. Logan swallowed hard.  
  
"Logan, I--" Max didn't know what to say. She saw in his face something she didn't recognize. Something that she didn't want to recognize.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Could we talk?" Max asked, looking into the apartment. Logan looked behind him, then at Max. He looked angry, but motioned Max in.  
  
"I know that you must have a million questions to--"  
  
"No," Logan interrupted. Max looked up at him with shock. "Only one. Why would did you leave, Max?"  
  
"I've spent four years thinking it was because I was a soldier and not a person that was capable of the things I was experiencing. Love, hurt, pain, and the realization that what I had done was wrong. But, now I know that I'm just as human as you are, Logan. I have to experience those things to live," Max explained. She was staring down at her hands, avoiding Logan's eyes. She didn't want to see the disappointment and anger there. 


	12. In the Bedroom

Logan watched Max carefully. Every breath, every blink of an eye, everytime she moved her head. He was taking everything in because if he lost her again, at least he had these moments to remember.  
  
"Do you still love me?" Max whispered to him. She was crouched in the corner of the couch gripping a mug of hot chocolate. Logan had allowed her to use the shower and clean up a bit. Her hair was still wet, and it reminded Logan of the many times she used to come in at night from stealing money from bad guys for him.  
  
"I've always loved you, Max. You leaving me didn't change that," Logan told her. Then he swallowed hard. "Do you, um, do you still love me?"  
  
"I've always loved you, Logan. Me leaving you didn't change that," she told him, her familiar smile gracing her face. Logan couldn't help but let a smile grow on his face also. He'd dreamd of this moment for four years.  
  
"You know, we are still technically married," Logan said. Max's face grew dark, and she seemed apprehensive. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that, it's been four years, Logan. So many things have changed," she told him, glancing at the door.   
  
"But, but you just said that you still love me, Max," Logan said angrily.  
  
"I know, I know. I just don't think that getting together right away is that great of an idea," Max said. She stood up and set her mug on the coffee table.  
  
"So, you're just going to leave me again?" Logan said, standing also. Max looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"This time I'll be right back though," Max said, turning for the door.   
  
"No," Logan said, crossing the room and taking her into his arms. He kissed her and she let her hand travel to the back of his neck.   
  
"God, I've missed you," she said, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Then you'll stay," Logan asked. Max looked towards the bedroom. The bedroom they had shared before she'd left. Where the cradle would have been. Where they would have woken up together when the baby would have cried. Where, if she hadn't left, they'd be sleeping happily right now.  
  
"I just can't," she told him, not taking her eyes off the door of their bedroom. Logan followed her gaze and then sighed.  
  
"Where will you go, Max?" he asked, for once taking a stand in the conversation. "You have no where to stay and this is your home."  
  
"Logan," she whispered, looking up at him.  
  
"Max, I have slept in that bedroom without my wife for four years now. Four years. Do you know how long that is? When you left I didn't know what to do. I thought about looking, but I knew there wasn't much point because no matter how hard I looked, you'd always have a better place to hide."  
  
"Logan--"  
  
"No, I need to say this," he said, gritting his teeth. "You lost a baby, Max. And I can understand that you were upset. But were you forgetting that the baby you lost was also our baby, and that I was just as upset as you were? I love you more than anything in this world, and I want to be with you. I don't care how long it takes for us to work things out." 


End file.
